Just One Kiss
by Irique
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa decide to test out the whole kiss deal, to see what the whole fuss was about. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: Not mine. None of it.

**Just One Kiss - 1969**

"Come on Ciss," Lucius urged his best friend. "This is stupid."

All the couples were gathered on the dancefloor, enjoying the melodic sounds of some band that Professor Dumbledore had found. Every year, he managed to find great entertainment for them.

Narcissa looked longingly at the dancefloor. She'd been hoping that Lucius would dance with her. She looked back at Lucius with a sad expression.

"Don't look at me like that Ciss. I'm not going to dance with you out there. That's embarrassing," he said, pulling her in the direction of the gardens.

"Lucius," she whined, resisting his tugging as best she could, which didn't work at all. She gave up, and let him pull her outside. "Why are we coming out here anyway?"

"Because the sight of all those couples was making me sick."

"I thought they looked nice," she replied quietly, casting one last look back into the Great Hall, before following Lucius into the garden.

The path they were walking on was lit up with tiny fairies, looking quite disgruntled at being stuck to shrubs. The moon was out, making the garden look almost enchanted. She gave a little twirl, slipped out of her shoes, and pranced across the cool grass.

"No, they didn't." Lucius made a face, rolling his eyes at Narcissa. "Your sister was making me feel quite ill indeed."

"Well, maybe Andie, but I'm sure it's just a phase. After all, he is rather cute, even for a mud-muggle," Narcissa corrected herself with a shrug. She noted the strange look that appeared on Lucius' face, but chose not to say anything about it.

The music from the Great Hall was still quite loud outside, and Narcissa found herself swaying to the music. Lucius rolled his eyes. She wasn't even doing it on purpose. She just couldn't help dancing to pretty music.

"Bloody hell Ciss, come here," he said, exasperated and defeated. He held out his hand to her.

Narcissa turned around, a little surprised. She grinned at Lucius, taking his hand. He twirled her around a few times, before pulling her in close.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a wonderful dancer, Luch?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Actually, yes. I do believe that you tell me every time we dance," he replied, with a smirk.

"Well, that's because I get reminded every time."

The song changed, and as the band mellowed down for what sounded like a love song, Narcissa wrapped her arm around Lucius' neck, resting her head on his chest.

"I do love this song," she said quietly, twirling her index finger around a strand of his hair. He had lovely long hair, which Narcissa adored, much to his mother's chagrin. Patricia Malfoy disliked her son's hair intensely, and was always pestering him to cut it to a reasonable length.

So far, he'd resisted.

"And why's that?" he asked, bowing his head to hear her better.

"Because it's sweet. It has a nice story to it."

"What's the story behind it?"

Lucius was quite clueless when it came to popular music. He was more of a classical type of guy.

"It's about a boy and a girl, about to share their first kiss," she told him, casting her eyes upwards.

"Oh really," Lucius replied, lowering his head further.

"Yes," Narcissa's voice got even quieter. "The boy wants to kiss the girl, but he can't pluck up the courage."

She tilted her head up, looking into his eyes. They'd stopped dancing, and were just standing there, their faces inches away from each other.

Lucius couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he couldn't move any closer either. It was if he was stuck in time.

"It's just one kiss," Narcissa said, "if it's weird, we never have to talk about it again. Think of it as an experiment."

She really was convincing Lucius, but he was still stuck. Narcissa sighed softly. It was obvious that she was going to have to make the move. In one shift movement, she closed the space between them, kissing him firmly on the lips.

She drew away slowly, gauging his reaction. She wasn't sure that Malfoy men were used to being accosted like that.

"Well?"

"Good song."


End file.
